Lace
Lace is a recurrent boss who will appear in the upcoming game Hollow Knight: Silksong. Lace makes two appearances in two different arenas in the reveal trailer as an antagonist. In the first trailer appearance Lace and Hornet battle in a dark arena on a bed of white roses with massive pipes trailing in the background. A big golden cage is also present in the centre of the arena. Lace does a swipe up with her "Gilded Pin" over Hornet's head before propelling herself down at an angle with a midair jab. The second trailer appearance is very brief as for a second Lace is shown to be wildly swiping and dashing around mid-air as if in some sort of frenzy. The new setting is also on a metal platform over a pool of lava. The second appearance over the lava lake was revealed Hollow Knight: Silksong Gameplay - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2019 to be Hornet's first encounter with Lace during the game. Behaviour and Tactics In her first encounter and fight in the Deep Docks Lace will use the following attacks and maneuvers: *'Lunge:' Lace will strike dash forwards with her Pin extended across the platform, covering roughly 60% of it. *'Double Cut:' Lace will slash twice, making large arcs over her head her pin. Each slash will move her forwards a slight distance. *'Balestra:' Lace will launch herself at an angle into the air and slash a full circle around her body with her Pin once she reaches the peak of the jump. Then she will dash at an angle towards the ground with a jab, skidding a short bit after landing. While at the peak of her jump, Lace can change the direction of her jab depending on Hornet's position. *'Parry & Riposte:' Lace will hold her Pin up, striking a defensive position and blocking any damage. She will hold this position for about half a second, and if she is struck in that time, she will retaliate with a small dash forwards chained into a quick flurry of strikes with her Pin. If Hornet is caught in her flurry, she will initially take one mask of damage and then is held in place by the blows until Lace slashes again with her pin; dealing an additional mask. If Hornet is not caught in this attack, Lace's flurry of strikes will not last as long. *'Flourish:' During the end of an attack, Lace will add a small flair. Sometimes she will fix and straighten her stance with a small slash from her pin. Doing this will deal damage to Hornet if she is caught in it, and will deflect projectiles that are thrown at her. Other times Lace will simply strike a quick harmless bow or pose before continuing the fight. *'Retreat:' Lace will quickly glide back a short distance to reposition for another attack. *'Advance:' Lace will make a short half-step forwards, accompanied by a very small flick of her Pin. She will sometimes chain this move to traverse the arena and reposition. *'Whirlwind:' Lace will stand in place for a brief moment charging up, in this time a white circle will be highlighted mid-air some position in the arena. After charging, Lace will unleash a flurry of 4 slashes within the highlighted region. At the end of her last slash, Lace will then slam down from that position, shaking the platform. This attack is only used when Lace drops to a certain hp threshold. If Hornet is caught in this attack Lace will deal one mask of damage, trap Hornet within the Whirlwind and then slam Hornet down onto the platform dealing an additional mask of damage. Dialogue Location Lace's first encounter is within the Deep Docks. Trivia * Lace's stance and her movements in her fight resemble that of a fencer's, reflecting her official description. * Lace calls Hornet "little spider". This could be in reference to Hornet’s tendency to call the Knight "little ghost" in Hollow Knight.